Digimon: A Tamer's Story
by Strider Hiryu
Summary: This is the story of a Tamer named Spike and his digimon Adamon and their struggle to save the digital world from a digimon called Dark Apocolypmon.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I own this story and all of its characters and some of the digimon. This doesn't deal with Digimon seasons 1-3 but it takes some elements from three.  
  
1 Chapter I: I'm chosen to be a Tamer  
  
"Well hello there. I guess before I start telling my story about my digital adventure I suppose I should introduce my partner and myself. Well my name is Spike Shadow. I'm a 16-year-old male from America. This is my partner Adamon. She's my partner digimon. Well now that I've introduced my partner and myself I suppose I should start the story." "That's not such a bad idea,' said Adamon. "Hey did I ask your opinion. Alright lets get on with the story."  
  
Well it all started on May 10. I had just finished my last day of school and my friends and I were going to go down to the mall and look for the new digimon cards that were due to come out that day. "Well now I should have enough cards to finally beat you Spike," said Sai (he's my best friend). "You only wish Sai." "I'm not wishing. I know I'll be able to beat you. They have new modify cards coming out and with those I should be able to beat any of you," said Sai. "Dude you couldn't beat Spike with those cards anyway. Remember Spike's the U.S. champ three years running," said Alan (another of my friends). "He barely beat that guy. If he didn't use WarGreymon's Shield card that guy would have knocked him out with his MegaGargomon's Mega Barrage," said Sai. 'He brings up a good point Al. He would have won if I wouldn't have thought of using it." "Ok I guess Sai is right," said Alan. 'There's the store guys. Lets head in."  
  
We headed into the store. Inside I went to the counter to see if the new shipment of cards was in. "So Melian, are the cards in yet?" "Yea they are. You wanna go in back and check them out?," asked Melian (she's my girlfriend). "Sure. Just let me go get the guys and then we can head back there." "Alright. I'll go in back and wait," said Melian. She then headed for the back while I yelled at the guys. "Al, Sai come on. We're going in back to look at the cards." "Alright then," replied Sai. We then headed in back. "So Melian, have you had the chance to look at the new cards?," asked Alan. "No not yet but I'll give you each five packs so you can find out," replied Melian. "Cool," said Sai. Melian then handed us each five packs. "Thanks Melian. Al and I are gonna go check out our new cards. Talk to you later guys," said Sai as him and Alan headed out. "Alright then. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." "Yea see you guys tomorrow," said Melian. "Well babe I got to go home. I'll call you later tonight." All right. I'll talk to you then Spike," said Melian as I kissed her goodbye not knowing that I wouldn't be seeing her for awhile.  
  
I arrived at my place 15 minutes later making it about 4:50 pm. "Mom I'm home." There was no answer. "Hmm. She must have gone out for the afternoon." I then headed up to my room to look at my new cards. When I got to my room I took a seat at my desk and opened up the packs of cards. "Hmm. Nothing that's really new. I already have half of these cards. Wait a sec. I've never seen a blue one like this before. Dad must really be running out of ideas for cards." I grabbed my card reader and slid the card thru it. After a few seconds it started to glow a bright white. "Holy crap! What's going on?" My card reader started to morph and when it was done it looked like a D-arc. "Hmm. This looks that new card reader my dad's designing. It's a cool color too." The screen started to glow and then a beam of light came from it. From the beam a digital monster formed. "Holy crap! Who or what are you?" "I'm your partner Adamon," answered the digimon. "Right." Then my d-arc displayed a holo image that said it was scanning and then this info was displayed on it: Adamon-Mystic Android Digimon-Mega Level- Attacks: Luminare, Nuclear Flame, and Laser Flare. After I read that I blacked out.  
  
Fifteen minutes later I awoke to find Adamon by my side. "Are you ok Spike? You really scared me," said Adamon. "Yea I'm fine. So will you explain to me what's going on?" "Yes I will but I warn you it's a long story," said Adamon. She ended up telling that I was now a Digimon Tamer that holds the Platinum D-arc. She also said that the digital world was in trouble of being destroyed by an evil digimon known as "Dark Apocalypmon". She told me that he's a digimon beyond the level of mega, a level called omega. He's the most powerful and evil digimon. She said that in order to save the digital world twenty kids were chosen to fight him off. She said that five from the U.S., Japan, Britain, and China were chosen and that all but the five from the U.S. were already in the digital world fighting off the evil. She also said that she is one of the five guardians of the digital world and that the other four Adamon were captives of his already. "The only way I got away was because I was chosen to be your partner," said Adamon. "Well what are we supposed to do then?" "Well we're supposed to head to the digital world as soon as possible," said Adamon. "Alright then. Give me a chance to go grab the best modify cards I have then we can leave." "Alright then," said Adamon.  
  
We left my place about 15 min. after I got everything I needed. "So what are we looking for again?" "We're looking for a digital field. In the real world it looks like a fog bank. It allows digimon to enter the real world until it dissipates," said Adamon. "Hmm. Okay." We continued walking for some time until fog started to appear around us. "A digital field. There's bound to be a digimon coming through," said Adamon. "There it is." "Hold up your D-arc to see what it is," said Adamon. I held up my D-arc and the holo display said this: Andromon-Android Digimon-Ultimate Level- Attacks: Lightning Blade. "Its an Andromon. You should be able to beat it but just in case." I then slashed a Hyper Speed card through my D-arc. "DIGIMODIFY. Hyper Speed Activate." "Thanks Spike," said Adamon. She then disappeared just before Andromon could attack. She then appeared right behind him. "Nuclear Flame!," yelled Adamon as she attacked. A bright radioactive flame engulfed Andromon and deleted him. Adamon then absorbed his data. "Good job Adamon. I've never seen such excellent fighting skills. "Thanks to you I was able to do it. Now lets go and save my world from destruction," said Adamon. "Alright."  
  
End of Chapter I.  
  
Next: Chapter II: My first day in the Digital World. 


End file.
